Brandon Scott
Brandon Scott started the series on the second episode of season three on Webster and was a recurring character from season three and main character from season four to season six. Mysterious, witty and intelligent Brandon may come off as a little mean but he is the best friend one can have. In fact if he gives you a nickname then you can consider him a friend. Though he seems likes an open book Brandon has a few skeletons in his closet. Brandon is best friends with Leo Collins, Rosie DiMaggio and Jordan Piper and good friends with Alicia Matthews, Kenzie Gallagher, Joaquin Alonso, Evan Gallagher, Gibson Rizzolo, Ricky Hartley, Wes Gallagher and Quinn DiMaggio. Character History Season 3 Brandon makes his first appearance in Sweet Nothing (2), as a freshman. Leo sits next to him even though Brandon clearly doesn't want to talk to him. Leo asks him advice about his crush on his best friend Jordan. Brandon tells Leo that he has no luck getting Jordan to like him. In I Gotta Feeling (2), Brandon along with Rosie and Leo talk to Jordan about Joaquin has been acting weird towards her. Brandon isn't supportive as he jokes about Jordan's problem saying Jordan might be Joaquin's beard and he flirts with Rosie who he calls "Mama". In Poker Face (1), Brandon runs into Gibson and asks him why he didn't invite Rosie over his house during lunch to have sex. This make Gibson think maybe he should finally have sex with Rosie as he's a virgin. In Take On Me (2), Brandon, who has finally accepted Leo as his friend tells him that he needs to finally move on from Jordan. Leo ends up trying to flirt with Rosie, without success. In Webster Summer Break, Brandon continues to flirt with Rosie as she's in her bikini. When Jordan has a big fight with Joaquin, Brandon along with Leo and Rosie decide to help throw Jordan a big summer beach birthday party. Trivia * Brandon is the first character in class of 2019 not to have their first line be spoken to Jordan. The second is Kenzie and third was Evan. * He is the sixth character to start off recurring before being in the main cast.. * Most of his scenes during the third season involved him sitting down. The first time he is seen standing up is in I Gotta Feeling (2). * He is the first character on the series to have a tattoo. * Brandon likes to give people nicknames. He calls Jordan “Princess”, Rosie “Mama” and Leo “Glasses”. * His grandmother died the summer before his sophomore year and he got a butterfly tattoo dedicated to her. * Brandon, along with Wes is the second main character to be arrested. The first was Houston. * He is the first main character to do hard drugs. * He, along with Wes are the first characters to got to jail. * Brandon’s parents are divorced. * He is the second character to live with a friend after being kicked out. The first is Max. * Brandon appeared on his 50th episode on episode ItsLit (621). Relationships * Rosie DiMaggio ** Start Up: My Prerogative (415) ** Break Up: RelationshipGoals (511) *** Reason: Rosie found out that Brandon lied to her about selling drugs. ** Start Up: TheseAreMyConfessions (623) * Safiya Bachchan ** Start Up: MeToo (611) ** Break Up: ItsLit (621) *** Reason: Safiya realized that Brandon still had feelings for Rosie. Category:Character